


Welcome To Paradise

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Detectives, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned past Jenson/Nico, Minor Character Death, Slight Nico/Sebastian since I'm trash, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi Raikkonen is the Detective Inspector of a small team on the beautiful Island of Saint Marie. It's a wonderful job, he gets to keep the Island safe and he has good friends in fellow officers Jenson, Susie and Fernando. But something is missing from his life, love.Enter Sebastian Vettel. A man on holiday who gets embroiled in Kimi's latest case.....A Death In Paradise AU.





	1. You're Wondering Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I had this idea whilst watching the Humphrey/Martha storyline in Death In Paradise and since I adore that show so much I decided to try out a Simi version of it. Please let me know if you want me to continue in the comments!

_You're wondering now_  
_What to do...._

* * *

 

The sun was just beginning to set. It cast a glow on the water, turning the vibrant blue into a shade of gold.

On the front porch of his beach shack, Kimi watched the sun set. It was beautiful here. Life on Saint Marie was always beautiful. No two days were the same and each sunset was different and magical.

Just watching it made Kimi imagine someone watching it with him. That someone getting caught up in the magic of the simple act of the sun going down. He imagined the look of awe on that person's face as they stood on the porch with him, their eyes lighting up as the sun sank below the water....

Kimi was interrupted from that little daydream by someone coming up from behind him and slapping him on the shoulder.

"Excellent catch today, Chief. I'd have never have guessed that the salt had been used to slow the candle down" it was Jenson.

Jenson Button was a friend of Kimi's at the Honore police station. Jenson was a constable there among with his friend Fernando and Detective Sargent Susie Wolff. Kimi was in charge of the little team of people who made up the station and was one of the best officers in the force, able to solve crimes from the smallest of details. It had taken Kimi ages to make his way up through the ranks to become Detective Inspector, but it was worth it to end up here in a job he loved with a team he liked. It was, in short, paradise.

"Thanks, Jenson. But it was Susie who helped, she deserves most of the credit" Kimi replies, shrugging.

Jenson rolls his eyes, he was used to his friend's disregard for his talents "okay, I'll make sure to buy Susie a pint tonight. You are coming to the bar?"

Kimi shakes his head "not tonight, Jenson. Besides, Felipe doesn't look too good" Kimi points to the little lizard who shared his Caribbean shack with him. Felipe was sitting on the little wooden beam that was the window and looked up at the mention of his name.

The lizard had been here since Kimi had been transferred to the Island five years ago. The transfer had happened due to the previous Detective Inspector being murdered. Solving the crime had been easy, getting used to the climate change when you were originally from Finland had not. Kimi had no idea how he had adapted to life on Saint Marie, it had just sort of...happened. But not without its hiccups. His team would never let him forget the time he came to a crime scene wearing only shorts as he couldn't deal with how hot the Island was.

Jenson looks at Kimi with a smirk on his face "I see what's going on. You're moping aren't you?"

When Kimi doesn't reply, Jenson laughs.

"Come on. I knew it! You've been moping around ever since Jev left the Island. You're lonely and need a partner, you just don't want to admit it. You need someone, you know? Someone to-" Jenson wiggles his eyebrows "love"

Kimi scoffs and shoves Jenson lightly "no I don't. I just don't feel like coming out, that's all"

"Right..." Jenson replies in a tone implying he doesn't believe him in the slightest "anyhow, we're all be at Nico's bar if you need us" Jenson looks at him seriously for a second before patting him on the arm and making his way out of the shack.

Kimi watches him go before glancing at Felipe, who was watching him with a expression of un-amusement that only a lizard could muster.

"What?" Kimi asks of the lizard as he reaches out to shoo it away "I should have thrown you out into the ocean whilst I had the chance"

Felipe, undeterred by the shooing motion, only crawls up the wooden partition further and sticks his tongue out. If Kimi had known any better, he would have thought the lizard was mocking him.

Kimi scoffs at the idea and then turns to glance back out across the beach and to the ocean, suddenly once again lost in the idea of some company.

Company he was sure would never happen.

 


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel lands in Saint Marie, and ends up having an interesting night.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sebastian enters the story!

The first thing that surprises Sebastian as he steps off the Twin Otter aircraft is the heat.

Of course, having travelled around the world, he had expected the hot humid air to hit him as soon as his feet touched the ground. But this was heat like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He could now see why many people chose Saint Marie as a holiday destination.

With a hand shading his eyes from the bright sunlight Sebastian walks towards the small airport cabin, ready to announce his arrival. As he enters the cabin and approaches the desk a small petite woman with light blonde hair flashes him a warm smile.

"Welcome to paradise!" the lady tells Sebastian a little too enthusiastically, leaning towards him as she checks his passes and tickets "I hope you have a wonderful time!"

"Uh thanks" Sebastian replies with a small smile as he takes the passes back from her and stuffs them in his bag. This was another surprising thing of Saint Marie, over friendly check in women.

As Sebastian makes his way out of the little cabin and stands outside waiting for a taxi, he thinks to himself of what he wants to achieve in Saint Marie.

Sebastian was currently touring the world, getting ideas about local custom and culture and also trying out the food. He wanted to open a restaurant that sampled food from all around the world and Saint Marie was the final stop on that tour. He had had fun travelling and had met many interesting locals and sampled so many fine foods and ingredients. There had just been one thing missing on the tour, a little holiday romance.

Sebastian found that he left each country as he had entered, alone. He went to bed alone in different hotel rooms all over the world and pretty soon the loneliness grew and grew until he couldn't stand it no longer. He needed some company, and maybe whilst he was in Saint Marie he could have a little fun....

The taxi didn't take too long to arrive. Sebastian directed the man to a hotel that was within walking distance of the beach and pretty soon he was checked in and shown a rather spacious room overlooking the beautiful blue ocean.

Sebastian was enthralled with the view he had been lucky to get and he decided that after he had cleaned up, he would go down to the beach and explore what it had to offer. Sebastian had read in his brochure that the beach held a little bar which served the best cocktails this side of the Caribbean. It's name was Nico's and it boasted friendly staff and Caribbean music late into the night. It sounded like Sebastian's kind of place.

Sebastian took no time at all to slip into a fresh t-shirt and some shorts and make his out of the hotel and onto the beach.

The sand felt warm as it slipped into his sandals and the chat and shouts of the people on the beach felt like music to his ears. Caribbean music blasted all around him and he could see the bar just ahead of him, like a beacon in the beach chaos.

Sebastian made his way towards the bar, the music growing louder as he approached, and took a moment to survey his surroundings.

The bar was just as picturesque as the brochure had shown him. The bar was open to the air but the seating area had a canopy above it which meant the locals could enjoy a drink whatever the weather. It was quite perfect and Sebastian could imagine himself coming here most evenings.

"Can I help you?" a German accented voice breaks Sebastian out of his thoughts and he turns around in surprise to face the, rather attractive, barman.

The German raises an eyebrow as Sebastian tries to arrange his thoughts. He had blonde hair and clear blue eyes which held a note of mischief in them and a rather perfect smile.

"Um...just a wine please" Sebastian gets out, blush furious on his cheeks. Luckily it seems as if the barman does not notice as he merely turns around and starts pouring the drink.

"I haven't seen you around here before, have you just arrived?" the German man questions as he hands Sebastian the drink "I'm Nico by the way"

"Uh thanks, yes I'm new. My name is Sebastian and this is my last stop on my travels" Sebastian answers as he takes a nervous sip of the fruity wine.

"Welcome to Saint Marie! And may I just say you've picked a wonderful place to end your travelling. The Island is beautiful no? Are you here for business or pleasure?" Nico leans over the bar towards Sebastian, an almost predatory smile on his face.

"A mixture of both I guess" Sebastian replies with a weak smile, not sure how to handle the advances of Nico.

Nico's eyes light up and he remains casual as he asks "so this is the pleasure part right now?"

Sebastian nods, taking a larger sip of wine "you could say that. I'll start my business tomorrow I guess. Right now I just want to take in the sights and sounds of the place, you know?"

"Yes I understand, I suppose you need to get your bearings first before starting the business side of things, how long are you in Saint Marie for?" Nico picks up a glass and begins to clean it.

"Only a month" Sebastian replies.

"Oh nice" Nico looks at him and gives him a hopeful look "that gives you a lot of time, perhaps I could show you round one of these days?"

"I'd like that" Sebastian responds, putting a fake smile on his face. There was no way he was going to let Nico show him around, he may be attractive but the way he looked at Sebastian like he was going to eat him made him unnerved.

"Awesome" Nico grins at him "I'd better get back to work, but I expect to see you around?"

Sebastian nods and Nico gives him a wink in return before leaving Sebastian alone to serve another customer.

Sebastian breathes out a sigh of relief and carries on with his drink.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the sun has set on the Island. Sebastian is still at the bar, Nico having kept him company most of the evening regaling him in tales of the Island.

Sebastian is just about to leave and go to his hotel room when a rather rowdy bunch of men come into the bar. It was a group of four and the loudest of them all, a man with a heavy Australian accent, calls to Nico to give them drinks.

Nico rolls his eyes and turns to Sebastian "that is Daniel Riccardo, he and his friends there are Formula One drivers. They're on holiday right now before the new season starts"

Sebastian turns to look at the group of men as Nico carries on telling Sebastian who each one is.

"The young lad next to Daniel is called Max and the other two are called Pascal and Pastor. Pastor is retired now but still comes along to these holidays" Nico winces and points to one of the men who is wearing a neck brace "looks like Pascal has had an accident. Oh dear, and it's only a few weeks until the Formula One season begins again"

Sebastian watches the little group with Nico for a bit, but then turns his attention back to the bar and decides to quiz Nico a little about the Island's signature dishes. The four men settle at a table and start to enjoy their drinks.

It isn't long before the four men are drunk and suddenly a row sparks up. Sebastian almost jumps out of his seat as he turns to see Daniel yelling furiously in the face of Pastor. The other man looks deathly pale under the Australian's gaze and flinches when Daniel raises his hand to strike him, but not before Max catches his hand and shouts at him to calm down. Daniel lowers his hand and catches his breath. He looks like he has just suddenly become aware of what he was doing. Without another word he turns and runs from the table, ignoring the calls of his friends.

Sebastian stops watching at that point, it doesn't have anything to do with him.

* * *

After that little fracas, Sebastian decides it time to get some sleep. He says goodnight to Nico and makes his way, slightly unsteadily, to his hotel.

It's a few hours later, when he's tucked up in bed, that he hears shouting again. Daniel's voice is unmistakable through the wall and Sebastian realises with a groan that he is sharing a hallway with the drivers.

Sebastian grabs a pillow and shoves it over his head in an attempt to block out the noise echoing through the wall. The shouting match doesn't last too long though, it abruptly ends around 3AM and Sebastian thinks nothing but relief at that fact.

Now free of noise, he goes back to sleep.

* * *

6:30AM

A bloodcurdling scream.

Sebastian jolts awake, head dizzy with too little sleep and stumbles to the door of his hotel room in a blind panic. Who the fuck would be shouting at this hour?

He makes his way out to the hallway to see a maid standing by an open bedroom door with her hands shakily covering her mouth. Surrounding her are Daniel, Pascal and Max, all looking as white as the hotel linen.

Sebastian makes his way over to the little group of people and looks at them in confusion "what's going on?"

The maid suddenly turns to him and grasps his arm tightly "call the police" she asks in a frightened whisper.

Sebastian, frightened by the fierceness of her voice, turns to look into the doorway of the room the maid was looking at with frightened eyes....

And sees the body of Pastor lying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back to Kimi and the gang in the next chapter, please comment or kudo!


	3. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and the team arrive on the scene and Kimi meets Sebastian for the first time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my shitty detecting skills here XD Hopefully I will focus more on Seb and Kimi soon. XD

Kimi wakes up the next morning to see the two little beady eyes of Felipe staring at him. With a startled yell he scrambles and falls off of the bed, taking most of the bedding with him. Felipe seems undisturbed by Kimi's wild flailing and just ends up running off of the floor and back onto his favourite window beam, eyeing Kimi as he lays on the floor.

Kimi glares angrily at the little creature "stupid little-"

"Chief!"

Kimi is interrupted from his little angry triad by Fernando running into his house.

"What's going on?" Kimi asks, trying to look dignified in the heap of bedding.

"There's been a murder" Fernando explains "at the Scuderia hotel. Jenson told me to collect you" Fernando purposely doesn't look at Kimi as he explains, mainly because Kimi tends to sleep naked due to the heat.

"Fine" Kimi waves his hand "I'll be with you in a bit, just let me get some clothes on first"

"Yes Chief" Fernando nods, before making his way out of the shack.

Kimi gives a groan and rubs a hand over his eyes, this was not how he wanted to start his day. He looks up and sees that Felipe is still watching him.

"You're dead when I get back" Kimi murmurs as he stands up, holding the duvet sheet close to him to hide his dignity.

Kimi swears he hears Felipe give a laugh in reply.

* * *

Kimi and Fernando arrive at the crime scene on Jenson's motorbike which has a sidecar attached to it. Kimi sits in the sidecar whilst Fernando fills him in on the details.

"We had the call come in at 6:45am, a man by the name of Sebastian Vettel made the call. The body was discovered by the maid when she went in to give the victim a wake up call"

"What's the victim's name?" Kimi asks as the motorbike winds down to a stop outside of the hotel.

"Jenson was told his name was Pastor Maldonado" Fernando replies as he switches the motorbike off and they both make their way inside the hotel.

"Chief" Susie greets Kimi with a nod as Kimi makes his way to the floor in question where the body was found.

"Susie" Kimi takes the offered gloves from Suise and puts them on "Fernando's filled me in, but I was wondering if you knew more?"

Susie nods and opens up her notepad "His name was Pastor Maldonardo, he was 31 years old and an ex Formula One driver. He was on the Island on holiday with a few of his friends, also Formula One drivers"

"I see, and was it just the maid who found the body?"

"The maid was the first person who found him, then the others on this floor were alerted to her screams and came out to see what was going on"

"The others?"

"Yes" Susie looks at her notes "the other people sharing this hallway were Daniel Riccardo, Pascal Wehrlein, Max Verstappen and Sebastian Vettel. Daniel, Max and Pascal were the other people on holiday with Mr. Maldonado"

"And what have we done with these people?"

"We've placed them into their rooms for now"

"Excellent" Kimi nods and then walks into the room where Jenson was examining the body "So Jenson, anything you can tell me?"

Jenson looks up from his examination and gets up onto his feet "the victim died from what looks like poison, we won't know what type until the lab gets back to us but I'd say that the body is about five hours old"

"Can you place the approximate time of death?" Kimi asks, kneeling down to have a look at the body.

"Around 3AM I'd guess" Jenson replies "judging from how blotchy the face looks"

"I see, and there were no one else on the floor at this time?"

"No Chief, just our four guests and the maid. CCTV showed that one of the men, Sebastian went to bed at around 11:13am and then the other four men came back to their rooms at around 12:30am. One of the men, Daniel was then seen entering the victim's room at around 2am before coming out sometime around 3am"

"So Daniel's looking like our main suspect right now?"

"Well yeah but Chief, don't you know who he is?"

Kimi shrugs.

"Chief, Daniel Riccardo is really famous! He's an four time World Champion driver!" Jenson looks at Kimi excitedly.

"And I'm supposed to care?" Kimi asks "famous or not he's still a suspect like everyone else"

Jenson rolls his eyes "you just don't care about sports"

"Never have, never will" Kimi shrugs "anyway, take samples and send them off to the lab, swab around the doorframes and handles. We need to establish where everyone was on the night of the murder"

"Yes Chief" Jenson nods before walking out of the room with his phone in hand, making a call to the forensics team.

Kimi spends a few more minutes going over the scene. He's just about to check under the bed when he hears a timid voice behind him.

"Um...are you the detective?"

Kimi turns around and sees a young man standing in the doorway nervously biting his lip.

"Well I hope so, otherwise I'm just some random person looking around the scene" Kimi replies with a chuckle.

The joke doesn't seem to make the young man feel at ease as he just lets out a shaky laugh.

"Can I help you with anything?" Kimi asks, wondering who the hell this guy is.

"Oh, um...I th-thought I could help you, my-my name is Sebastian Vettel and I called the police" Sebastian flashes him a nervous smile.

"I see...and shouldn't you be in your room like we asked you to be?" Kimi walks towards him, suddenly suspicious.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry it's just.." Sebastian swallows nervously "I-I-was in the bar last night and saw the men on this floor having drinks on a table near me. One of the men was very angry...his name was Daniel I think? He was shouting at the guy called Pastor and he had to be calmed down...he stormed away from the table" Sebastian looked out across the hallway "I heard them come back in later after I had gone to bed...there was this awful row..."

"Do you remember what time this was?" Kimi asks taking out a pen from his pocket. He suddenly realises he doesn't have a piece of paper to write any notes on, so he finds a hotel beer mat on the side table and picks it up, aware of Sebastian's incredulous gaze when he begins writing on the back of it.

"Just around 2am I think?" Sebastian replies, scrunching up his nose as he thinks "yeah, 2AM I heard shouting then around 3AM it stopped"

"I see, and you heard no more after that?" Kimi asks, trying to make his writing small on the beer mat.

"Not until the maid's scream woke me up" Sebastian shudders "I never want to hear something like that again"

"Hmmmm" Kimi replies, finishing his notes. He caps his pen and nods at Sebastian "thank you for the information, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay in your room until one of my officers get your statement"

"I understand" Sebastian replies with a small smile, he bites his lip again and looks at Kimi worriedly "You don't..you don't think I did it, do you?"

Kimi looks him up and down but then gives him a soft smile, trying to calm the poor sod down "I'm afraid this is protocol"

Sebastian nods "okay, so I just go back into my room now?" he points back to his door.

"Yes and pretty soon one of my officers will be in to take your statement, but I can assure you the information you shared with me was most interesting, thank you"

Sebastian gives Kimi his first genuine smile and makes his way back to his room, calling over his shoulder "glad I could help!" before going into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Kimi is left with the impression that he wants to see Sebastian again, preferably not under a murder investigation though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


	4. Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kimi interrogates Daniel and gains some new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, not really sure here. My detecting skills are rubbish so please excuse that. The story will focus more on Seb and Kimi in the next chapter I promise.

A few hours later and Kimi was back at his desk at the Honore police station. It had been a long morning, the team each having to pick one of the five men staying on that floor to interview and get their statements. Kimi had decided to interview Daniel as he was the one caught on CCTV. Daniel had, of course, denied all involvement with killing Pastor but he had told Kimi why he had argued with him.

"It was because of Pascal" Daniel had said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"Pascal?" Kimi had asked, looking down at the notes Susie had handed him.

"Yeah" Daniel looked at Kimi "Pascal...he and Pastor had decided to do a track day event at Silverstone together, but you know how Pastor is" Daniel gave a nervous laugh.

At Kimi's questioning eyebrow, Daniel continued "Pastor...he isn't the safest driver out there, God knows how he even got a Formula One drive in the first place. Money talks I guess...anyway he and Pascal decided to do the track day. The track had a little racing contest so both he and Pascal entered and it was going fine until Pastor pulled a shit move on Pascal. Pastor hit Pascal's car and the car went into the barriers. The car was completely wrecked and Pascal walked away with a neck injury" Daniel's eyes flicked to the table "the injury meant that he can't do any testing before the season...it also compromises Pascal's drive with the team. He could lose his seat. I was angry with Pastor as he didn't seem to care for his friend. He had no remorse for the accident" Daniel looked back up at Kimi "I had it out with him at the bar that night, I felt it was unfair for this to have happened and Pastor had barely said sorry to Pascal...it's ruined everything for him. I-I left the bar to cool down and later on did try to apologise to Pastor, but he was being difficult. He decided to be more of an arse then usual and we just started rowing again" Daniel paused and his voice broke a little "we may have argued, but I didn't kill him. Please, you have to believe me"

The bit of information Daniel had given Kimi led to Kimi asking Susie about the statement she had gotten from Pascal. Susie had revealed that Pascal had not once mentioned the accident nor his injury during his interview. This placed some suspicion on Pascal and also on Daniel. These two suddenly became the main suspects of the investigation, so it was decided that both Max and Sebastian were free to go. But they would be called back if something came up.

Once back at Honore, Susie began going through both Daniel and Pascal's records to look for anything interesting. After an hour, Susie found something. It turns out that Pascal's mother had tried to sue Pastor for the accident and the damages occurred. Pastor had refused and had put his own lawyers into the mix to stop it from happening. That meant that the case was pointing more and more to Pascal.

There was a board in the station that Kimi always used to put his suspects on and now it was covered with a photo of Pastor and what he assumed were the main suspects, Daniel and Pascal. Either of them were involved, it was just working out who....

That had been this morning, it was now late afternoon and Jenson was just waiting to hear back from the labs about the poison they assumed had been used to kill Pastor. He was not left waiting too long before an email was sent to his inbox and he could share the news with the team.

"Chief, the lab report is back. It looks like Cyanide was used to kill our victim, but it was given to him in a low dosage so it took longer to kill him"

"Could you tell me if the report says how long it took for the poison to take effect?" Kimi asks, sitting up in his chair.

"Yes, the lab confirms Mr. Maldonado died around 3AM meaning the poison took around five hours to work"

"And that time was about the same time as he was in the bar with his friends?"

"Correct Chief, the lab also suspects the Cyanide could possibly have been laced with his food or drink so I suggest we need to check out the bar"

"Good, then we better get down there" Kimi is just about to get out of his seat when a rather imposing figure came through the door. The team all froze like deer in headlights.

It was the Commissioner. Toto Wolff.

"Afternoon" Toto greeted curtly as he entered the station "I heard we had a murder happen last night?"

"Correct, Sir. We're just going over the lab reports now. We believe he may have been poisoned at Nico's bar" Kimi responds, trying to stand up straight "we're following it up now" 

Toto's piercing gaze landed on Kimi and he nodded "good good, just make sure you get our man"

"Yes Sir" Kimi replies as Toto looks around at the team, who all give him nervous smiles in return.

"Very good. I'll be back later to check on your progress" with a very unnerving smile, Toto left the room.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So..." Jenson asked with a clap of his hands "to the bar?"

* * *

Kimi and Jenson made their way to Nico's late in the afternoon. The bar was mostly full and had a very relaxed vibe to it. When Nico saw them he waved them over.

"Now here's Saint Marie's finest! What can I get you guys?" Nico flashes them a warm smile.

"Nothing, Britney, we're here on business" Jenson gives Nico a grin.

Nico glares "I'd really wish you'd stop calling me that"

"I'll stop when it's no longer funny, Britney"

"Will you two stop?" Kimi snaps "Nico, a murder happened last night and we believe it happened at your bar"

The smile instantly vanished from Nico's face "Murder? You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not" Kimi replies grimly "we need to go over with you what you saw that night, as we believe the killer poisoned our victim by putting a small dose of Cyanide in their food or drink"

"I'll help in anyway I can" Nico declares "who was it that was killed?"

"A man called Pastor Maldonado" Kimi replies.

Nico gasps "Really? What? No?"

"I'm afraid so, now can you tell us anything?"

"For sure, I can tell you that they came to the bar around 10pm and stayed until just gone 12. They didn't order any food but they did have a lot to drink"

"Who was ordering the drinks?" Kimi takes out a pen and looks to Jenson and holds out his hand, Jenson rolls his eyes and gives Kimi a piece of notepad paper.

"Daniel mostly, no one else came up to the bar" Nico answers. 

"I see, and did you see anything happen whilst they were at their table?" Kimi asks, writing the information down. 

"Nothing suspicious if that's what you mean?" Nico's brow furrowed as he thought "a woman did approach their table though, I thought she was asking for the driver's autographs. But she soon left their table"

"Could you give me her description?" Kimi asks, glancing up from his note making.

"Uh yes, quite old. She had grey hair tied in a bun and she wore a light green dress"

"Did you notice anything else?"

Before Nico could reply, a voice pipped up from the side of the bar.

"Um..I did?"

Kimi turns to the sound of the voice and sees non other then Sebastian at the bar, looking shy and flustered.

"Sebastian?" Kimi asks in surprise, he had not expected to run into him again.

"Hi!" Sebastian smiles sheepishly "I'm sorry I kinda overheard you talking about what happened at the bar and I just...remembered something?"

"Go on?" Kimi asks, holding his pen poised to the notebook.

"It's as Nico says, the lady came to their table and seemed to be talking to them for a while, but then as she was leaving she stumbled and Pastor reached out to catch her. She was fine, she just must have gotten dizzy" Sebastian looks at Kimi "It happened pretty quickly but I didn't think nothing of it at the time"

"I see" Kimi finishes jotting down what Sebastian had just told him and smiles at him "thank you Sebastian, that was most helpful"

Sebastian gives Kimi a relieved smile "I just wish I had remembered this sooner! But I didn't think it would be important"

"Any detail is important" Kimi replies "if you've got anything else you'd like to add, you can find us at the Honore police station"

Sebastian nods "okay, I'll keep that in mind. Once again I'm sorry for not mentioning this sooner"

"It's fine" Kimi pockets his notebook and looks at Sebastian "thank you again, Mr Vettel. This will be most useful"

"Please, call me Sebastian" Sebastian tells him, looking happier. 

"Very well, Sebastian" Kimi turns to Nico "I'll see you later? Me and the team are going for a few drinks" 

Nico nods "sure thing, the usual?"

"You've got it!" Kimi smiles and then gestures to Jenson "come on then, back to the station"

"You've got it Chief!" Jenson replies, grinning at Nico "see you later, Britney!"

"Shut up!" Nico shouts as Jenson begins to walk away laughing.

Kimi gives a chuckle at their antics, before following Jenson up the beach and back towards the station.

He was completely unaware of Sebastian's curious gaze following him up the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi adds the mysterious lady to his list of suspects...and he meets Sebastian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite pleased with this chapter, developments finally happen and we're nearing the end of the story....

Kimi and Jenson get back to the station quite quickly. Once there, Kimi makes a beeline to his board and quickly draws a rather childish drawing of their latest suspect on the board.

Kimi points to the drawing "This person was spotted at the bar on the night of the murder, we need to know who she is and why she was there. Nico gave a description of a elderly lady with long grey hair tied in a bun-" Kimi quickly scribbles in the hair "we don't have a lot to go on but maybe CCTV at the bar will help"

"Chief! I have something!" Susie gets up from her desk and makes her way over to the board "it's to do with Pascal's crash. Remember I mentioned Pascal's mother? Well she has made threats to Pastor in the past due to the crash. It's been revealed he regularly got death threats given to him. There was a suspicion that Mrs Wehrlein was behind the threats"

"Do we know where she is now?" Kimi asks as Susie hands him the printed out documents she found.

"Unfortunately not, but I can find out for you" Susie answers as she makes her way over to her desk.

"Excellent. Now, it's getting late. Susie you can do that tomorrow if you like? We're all going to the bar" Kimi picks up his jacket from his chair and looks over at Susie expectantly.

Susie shakes her head "No Chief, I'd rather stay behind and follow this up, besides Toto promised to give me a lift home"

Kimi pauses and looks at Susie, who refuses to meet Kimi's gaze.

"Susie...are you and the Commissioner-" Kimi cuts himself off as Susie gives him a warning glare.

"Don't!" Susie says in a tone filled with threat.

"Okay, okay!" Kimi holds up his hands with a laugh "so long as you get home safe"

Susie looks at him and then back at Fernando and Jenson, who are apparently so lost in their own conversation they seem to have not heard the news. Kimi follows her gaze before sighing softly.

"I won't tell them if you're worried about that" Kimi looks at Susie with honestly and she breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Chief" Susie smiles warmly.

"Don't mention it" Kimi replies, before a cheeky grin appears on his face "have fun tonight though"

He has a pen thrown at him for his troubles.

* * *

A while later and Kimi, Fernando and Jenson are all at the bar merrily drinking and chatting. Kimi has kept his word to Susie and has offhandedly mentioned to them that she was working late and that she did indeed have a lift home, but he would not mention with whom. He valued Susie too much not to give the juicy bit of information away. Besides it drew attention back to him in a way and his lack of a love interest. Fernando had Lara and Jenson...well Jenson was always a bit of a player. He could have anyone on the Island if he wanted to. He had even at some point had Nico.

Kimi sighed into his drink. Being reminded of his own loneliness hurt. He was beginning to think he'd always be alone now.

Jenson and Fernando had barely noticed their friend's quiet distress and just continued to laugh and joke between each other. It gave Kimi the time to view the other patrons at the bar, and one in particular caught his eye.

All by himself at a nearby table was Sebastian.

Kimi makes his excuses to Jenson and Fernando, who barely notices him leaving, and makes his way towards the young man all by himself.

Sebastian was gazing into his beer bottle, seemingly lost in his thoughts, when Kimi politely coughs to gain his attention.

Sebastian jumps at the sound and looks up at Kimi in surprise.

"I am beginning to suspect that you live at this bar" Kimi muses as he sits across from Sebastian "have you even left this spot all day?"

Sebastian gives a chuckle and shakes his head "what can I say? For an inspiring Chef this bar has everything you'd want. Nico has been teaching me the art of making most of the dishes this Island offers"

"You're a Chef?" Kimi asks, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes, I'm hoping to open a restaurant in London. I want to be able to offer the public dishes from all over the world. Saint Marie is my last stop on the tour"

"And how long are you staying here?" Kimi enquires.

"A month" Sebastian replies.

"Do you have someone to come home to at the end of this tour?" Kimi asks,wincing at such a direct question.

At this, Sebastian's face falls. He looks back down at his rather interesting beer bottle "not really, I broke up with my boyfriend before I left for my tour"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Kimi suddenly feels awkward but Sebastian looks at him and gives him a soft smile.

"It's okay, he didn't understand my desire for travel, no one should stop you from doing what you want to do" Sebastian gazes at Kimi curiously "what about you? Do you have..someone?"

Kimi almost spits his drink out at the question and he gives out an awkward laugh "ah now there's something...sadly I'm not with anyone. My Husband left me before I came to the Island. I was divorced before my feet had even touched the sand"

"Oh, sorry" Sebastian looks at him sadly.

"It's fine, it was years ago" Kimi shrugs, trying to act nonchalant even though the memory of Mark is still as fresh as an open wound for him.

"Looks like we're both alone" Sebastian looks up at Kimi through his lashes and Kimi finds he has to look away.

"Looks like we are" Kimi picks up his beer and takes a long hard sip, not sure if he wants this conversation with Sebastian.

"Anyway, how is the case?" Sebastian asks "if I'm even allowed to ask"

"Its going well, but I can't really share anything with you" Kimi replies with an expression of regret and Sebastian nods.

"I see, it's fine. How long have you been on Saint Marie?" Sebastian asks instead.

"Five years now, it's great I love it" Kimi sighs "but it can be lonely"

"I understand" Sebastian looks up at him shyly "you know, I wasn't going to say this but this holiday..it's my last time to have a bit of fun you know...and I wasn't going to offer but...I know a thing or two about loneliness" he looks at Kimi and his eyes now hold a dark light in them "perhaps we can find a way to stop being lonely?"

Kimi swallows hard and is about to reply when an urgent yell gets his attention.

"CHIEF!"

Kimi turns at the sound to see Susie running towards him, an excited light in her eyes.

"Chief, we need to get back to the station NOW, I have something to show you" Susie is out of breathe but she's visibly excited about something.

"Uh right, okay. I'll be right with you, go get Jenson and Fernando" Kimi turns back to Sebastian and smiles at him "Duty calls I guess"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Go. I understand" Sebastian smiles at him, but the disappointment is clear in his eyes, and Kimi suddenly decides, fuck it. Fuck it all. If this doesn't happen now it will never happen at all.

Kimi leans over the table and captures Sebastian's lips in a brief kiss. Sebastian is surprised and barely reacts before Kimi pulls back from him.

"We'll continue this, later. I promise" Kimi gives Sebastian a wink before hurrying after his colleagues, who are all starring at him with their mouths open.

"What? Have you never seen your boss kiss someone before? I thought you wanted to show me something Susie, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo! :D


	6. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder is finally announced, and Seb and Kimi finally get their shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Wow I cannot believe I have written something this long. This was an experiment for me and I enjoyed exploring this type of fic and it's been a ride for me to write this. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and that I have ended this in a satisfactory way.

After Susie's surprising find, it lead quickly to the identity of the killer. After arranging a few things with Nico, Kimi decided he needed to gather everyone together in the same room and so, even though it was really late at this point, he managed to bring together Sebastian, Max, Daniel and Pascal. Sebastian had been really confused to be summoned but had gone along anyway, his heart beating fast.

When everyone had been gathered and were all sat in chairs in a circle in the station, Kimi began his explanation.

"First of all, thank you for coming" Kimi began.

"Like we had a choice" Daniel scoffs, but one look from Jenson silenced him.

"Yes well, thank you anyway. Now I've brought you all here as I have found out who killed Pastor Maldonado" Kimi paused to let the news sink in. Everyone glanced at each other with suspicion in their eyes.

"Now lets start with the facts. Pastor arrived on holiday to Saint Marie to spend some time with his friends before the new Formula One season. He and his friends decided to spend the evening at Nico's bar where a row broke out between him and Daniel" Kimi pauses to look directly at Daniel, who looks back at him defiantly.

"I didn't do it" Daniel spits out angrily.

"I know" Kimi replies reassuringly "but you did argue with him and a few hours later, he was dead" Kimi turns to look at the rest of the men gathered "Pastor died around 3AM, but it wasn't instant. He had been given Cyanide a few hours earlier and so it took hours for him to die. We found out he had ingested the poison via a drink, so obviously someone added the poison to the glass he was drinking from. He would have been feeling the effects even as his lips touched the glass laced with the poison. He would have been feeling sick, dizzy and weak. He would have been feeling like he needed air and couldn't get any. It was a horrible way to go. Daniel may have been the last one to see him alive, but he wasn't the killer. Pastor was poisoned at the bar" Kimi stopped to let the others take in the news. There was a muffled gasp from Max and Daniel let out a breath of relief at being cleared of the crime.

"So what was the motive behind wanting Pastor dead? It was revenge. Isn't that right, Pascal?" Kimi turns to Pascal.

Pascal stares at him with wide eyes "Me? I didn't do it! How could I?"

"He was to blame for your accident" Kimi shrugged "If he had not injured you at the track you would be all set for this season, your seat would have been safe. You wouldn't be close to losing your one opportunity to become a Formula One driver"

"He was to blame yes, but I didn't want to kill him" Pascal had gone white and he glanced around the room "I wouldn't kill anyone!"

Kimi leans over into Pascal's personal space and nods "I know, and that is why you're not the killer"

Pascal looks confused at Kimi "but..but you said I was?"

"You were not directly to blame" Kimi says in reply.

"Then if it wasn't him, who was it?" Max asks, looking around the room.

Kimi turns around and his eye catches Sebastian's and he makes his way over to him.

Sebastian stares at him with wide eyes "you think it was me?" he asks quietly, his blue eyes filled with panic "I didn't even know the guy until that night!"

"I know" Kimi lets out a low chuckle "I was messing with you"

Sebastian glares at him "you complete utter fuc-"

But Sebastian is cut off by a noise at the door and Kimi smiles in triumph.

"As I was saying, it wasn't you Pascal, rather someone close to you" Kimi nods towards the door where Fernando is leading in a very familiar lady.

The old woman from the restaurant.

"Mum?" Pascal asks in confusion "what..what are you doing here?"

"Be quiet Pascal" the woman answers, glaring at Kimi "I want to know why I've been brought here"

"And I'll happily tell you, you see. Susie here had found out a lot about you during her research into Pastor's death. You held a grudge against Pastor since he caused your son's accident. You tired in vain to get compensation for the accident but Pastor blocked your every move. You tried sending death threats and those didn't work either. You despised Pastor and all because he ruined your son's chances at becoming a Formula One driver"

"Mum..." Pascal said in a hushed breath "this can't be true...no"

"I'm afraid it is" Kimi looks at Pascal sadly "Susie had looked through your recent photos Pascal that you took whilst on holiday. She discovered something very interesting in one of the photos" Kimi takes a printed photo out of Susie's hand and shows Pascal's mother the photo "you are wearing the same outfit in this photograph as the lady we saw at the bar the night Pastor was killed"

"You can't prove that" the woman snaps, looking worriedly at Kimi.

"Oh but I can" Kimi replies "after I saw this photo I got Nico to send me CCTV from the bar that night and we clearly saw you in that dress, it's exactly the same. You went to that bar that night with only one thing on your mind. Revenge. You came to the bar making sure to disguise yourself so your son would not know it was you, and you pretended to trip. When you did that you poured the Cyanide in Pastor's glass then slipped the empty vial into your bag"

"You can't prove any of this nonsense" Pascal's mother shook her head.

"Oh but I can. Most murderers are smart, but you? Not so much. You slipped the vial into your bag, but you didn't dispose of it. Jenson?" Kimi turns to Jenson "could you take a look in Mrs Wehrlein's bag please?"

"Yes, Chief" Jenson walks over to Mrs Wehrlein and gently takes her bag from her. Jenson takes some gloves and then looks inside the bag. After a few minutes he makes a triumphant sound and pulls out an empty vial.

"I think if we took that to the lab, it will be found to have once contained Cyanide" Kimi looks at Mrs Wehrlein, who falters under the evidence surrounding her.

"Okay fine, I did it. Okay? I did it, and you know what? I don't regret it, not for a second. Pastor got what he deserved. He ruined the one thing that made my boy happy, you hear me? I do not regret it" Mrs Wehrlein's eyes flashed with anger and Kimi just looked back at her coldly.

"Take her away, Jenson" was all Kimi said before turning his back on her.

Jenson approached Mrs Wehrlein with cuffs and gestured for her to get out of her seat, she did as she was asked and Jenson placed the cuffs on her wrists. Jenson led Mrs Wehrlein out of the room, but not before Pascal got up and followed after her and Jenson.

Silence reigned in the room, no one knowing what to do.

Kimi broke the silence in the end "Well, the case is closed. I guess everyone should go home now"

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to leave. Max and Daniel decided to try to follow Pascal and Fernando said his goodbyes as he needed to get home to Lara. Susie waited for a little while and then Toto arrived to collect her. Susie said her goodbyes to Kimi before leaving with Toto for the night.

Kimi was left by himself to lock up, or so he though.

As he moved to take the suspects off the board he heard a voice behind him.

"You're an asshole"

"I thought you had gone home" Kimi replies, turning around to face Sebastian.

"I was going, but then I remembered you owed me something" Sebastian walks up to Kimi and gently takes his hand away from the board and gently holds it in his.

"I do?" Kimi asks, a small smile on his face as Sebastian nods.

"Yes, you do. Especially for making everyone believe for a second I was the murderer" Sebastian looks at Kimi with a mock serious expression in his eyes "that was quite horrible of you"

"I know, I know" Kimi links their fingers together "and if you follow me, you'll get your reward"

Sebastian lets a smile appear on his face "then lead the way, Detective"

Kimi grins before hurrying to lock the station up and then all but dragging Sebastian back to his house on the beach.

* * *

Kimi wakes up the next morning to warm sun shining down on him and the ocean a distance noise in the background. As he stirs he becomes aware of an arm wrapped around his torso.

Kimi blinks and sits up a little, seeing Sebastian nestled against his side. A very naked Sebastian.

The night comes back in flashes. Kisses, Sebastian dragging his nails down Kimi's back, the scent of the ocean mixed with Sebastian's scent. It all comes back in one big rush and Kimi cannot help the grin that lights up his face.

For the first time in forever, someone is beside him when he awakes.

His movement disturbs Sebastian, who stirs and gives him a sleepy smile "good morning"

"Morning" Kimi replies, leaning down to kiss him, loving the way Sebastian feels under his touch. Sebastian gives a pleased hum and kisses him back happily.

When they part, Sebastian gives Kimi a warm happy smile "I could do this forever"

"Then do, stay. Don't go back home" Kimi murmurs, pressing kisses to Sebastian's shoulder.

"But I have to, the restaurant" Sebastian replies, giving into Kimi's kisses.

"Fuck the restaurant" Kimi growls as he kisses up Sebastian's neck "I'm pretty sure Nico would give you a job if you asked him. He can't cook for shit, having a proper Chef could help him"

"How did you know Nico can't cook?" Sebastian asks, giving Kimi more access to his neck, his eyes closing in bliss.

"I've eaten the food he offers, it's awful" Kimi says in answer, pressing a final kiss to Sebastian's neck before sitting up to look at him.

Sebastian's eyes open and he looks up at Kimi "you have a point there, when he was teaching me some dishes, I had to take over!"

"See? That is the perfect reason to stay! Nico can do the drinks and you can do the cooking. It would be like having your own restaurant and the bonus is we get edible food! What's stopping you from staying?"

Sebastian looks down at the bedclothes and then turns his head to gaze out at the beautiful beach view outside "There's nothing really stopping me but...." he trails off, looking at Kimi "If I stayed, would we be together? I mean, this was a fling right? No strings attached?"

Kimi pauses a second, biting his lip before answering "Originally yes, this was a fling. But I promise, if you stayed it could be more. You could live with me. We could cook together since everything I tend to cook burns, you can help me with Felipe" At Sebastian's confused look, Kimi says "the lizard, you'll meet him soon, don't worry. But-" Kimi takes a deep breath "when I met you, I was alone. I went to work alone, I came home from work alone, I solved cases alone. The day I met you, I knew something was going to change. I just didn't know what. The night you offered to help with my loneliness was the night I decided I didn't want to be alone anymore. I knew what you were offering me was going to be temporary, but I had hopped it would be more then what it was" Kimi looks at Sebastian "what I'm trying to say is, I'm yours if you stay. I'm yours for however long you want me and I know this is sudden and we've only just met...but I feel we could be more. If you will only stay with me"

Kimi looks down at the bedding, ready for Sebastian to refuse. What he didn't expect was Sebastian leaning over to tilt his chin up and smile at him with tears in his eyes.

"You're the most poetic fling I've ever slept with" Sebastian says with a chuckle "but I accept your offer, I'll stay. For as long as you want me to"

"Forever?" Kimi asks shyly and Sebastian chuckles.

"Let's start small and build on that yes? But I will stay with you" Sebastian leans in to kiss Kimi softly and Kimi kisses him back.

It's not a promise for forever, not yet anyway, but it's something real and solid.

And for the first time, neither Kimi or Sebastian feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudo and especially comment if you'd like me to continue! :D


End file.
